Our Song
by FranDS44444
Summary: Sonny thinks that thunderstorms only bring bad news but a certain blonde hearthrob will totally change her mind after he shows her that she must listen with her heart. Channy One-Shot. This is an entry for Channy4ever343's contest. R&R.


**Hey people! How's it going? Im awful, i got sick! On the bright side, i dont go to school tomorrow (YAY ME!) but i dont really feel okay. ****This an "entry for Channy4ever343's contest'. I chose the option of doing a one-shot of thunderstorms cuz it was the only one that i came with an idea, but it was really hard cuz i tried to write something that wasn't too cliche but anyway i dont like this one-shot very much but i gave it a try. And as you will read, Sonny is not afraid on thunderstorms in my story :) I love thunderstorms by the way, they are bloody awesome xD **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC**

**PS: This one-shot is when they are not togeter (have never been in my one-shot actually, so pretend that FFTF never happened :D) and it happends during a thunderstorm.**

**Enjoy, Read and Review :D  
**

The rain thudded heavily against the window and it looked that it wouldn't stop anytime soon. Sonny sighed and leaned closer to the cold window glass. The sight was blurry and every few minutes a thunder would echo around the room.

Sonny hated thunderstorms, not because she was afraid of them. In fact, sometimes the sound of thunders and lightening relaxed her but they always brought bad news.

Accidents always happened while it was raining, people got sick because of rainy days and rain, even if it made you feel peaceful, also made you feel sad.

She tried to watch anything through the window but everything was blurry, the rain was so heavy that was blinding. Sonny could see some car shadows pass by and light of near buildings turning on. It was 4 pm in the afternoon but it seemed lately that it should be. The sky was almost dark and the post outside were beginning to turn on too.

Sonny stood up and turned around, her back to the window and walked through the hall to her dressing room. Everything was darker but she was able to see anyway. When she was walking through the hall, she heard a voice not far away.

How weird, she thought she was alone at the studios since everyone had gone early. She had stayed because she had to finish a sketch but now she might not leave because of the storm and it was quite dangerous to drive right now.

She tried to find the source of that sound so she walked to the other end of the hall where the voice was becoming louder. Abruptly she stopped when she saw a handsome blonde haired actor leaning against a window.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. Chad looked so at peace. He was leaning against the cold glass of the window, staring outside. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and Sonny had the sudden urge to brush it off. His blue eyes were brighter and there was a smile on his lips… not a smirk but a _smile_. The view through his window was breath taking. It was meadow with tons of different flowers; there were two willow trees that covered a part of the meadow that was untouched by the rain. It was a perfect place to be in peace.

"What are you doing Munroe?" Sonny's snapped at Chad who had an unreadable face. She had been gazing at the meadow for a while so she didn't notice Chad.

"I… heard a voice so I followed it" She said, looking shyly at her shoes, not meeting Chad's gaze.

He faced the window again, looking at the meadow. "I just come here to be alone when nobody is around" He said quietly, almost to himself.

"But usually there is a lot people here at this hour" Sonny said, narrowing her eyes. She took a few steps and sat opposite to Chad against the window.

"Not when it's raining or a storm going on though, I mean, few people like rain and most of them are scared of thunders and lighting" He said rolling his eyes and running a hand through his blonde hair. "I like the peace when nobody is around on a rainy day"

Sonny was confused. Wasn't Chad the type of guy who liked to be surrounded by people all the time? Who didn't care about beautiful things as long as it weren't related to him?

"I wouldn't blame them though, rain only brings bad news" She replied.

Chad raised his eyebrows at her statement and looked at her. His gaze was bright but cold. His eyes weren't sparkling as they usually were well one of them. He wasn't being Chad Dylan Cooper.

"That isn't true" He said simply "Rain is actually amazing"

"I thought you would hate it"

"Why would I?"

"Well, it ruins your hair" She said, purposely annoying him in a jokingly way.

"My hair can't get ruined, it's just amazing that way" Chad grinned and Sonny smiled in response. This was the first time in the whole conversation that he was teasing her like every day.

"Still thinking you are amazing Cooper?" Sonny asked teasingly. Chad smirked.

"I don't think so, I know so"

"Right Mr. Cooper, what else do you know?" Sonny smiled, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Chad stood up in front of her "I also know that rain is incredible if you analyze" Sonny shrugged off at his response.

"The way that the rain drops fall and disappear, the way that everything becomes silent, the way that rain is peaceful" He said in almost in a whisper. "The way you can hear the rain singing..."

Sonny raised her eyebrows at him "Hear the rain sing?" She asked skeptically.

Chad nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "Yeah, hear the rain sing"

She then giggled "I have known you for almost two years and I would have guessed that you would say something so… poetic" She let a quiet giggle "How do you hear the rain sing anyway?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Chad's face broke out a smile and couldn't help but gaze at the brunette in front of him.

"I can't tell you" Sonny's happy face was replaced by disappointment. Quickly Chad replied "But I can show you"

Chad's hand grabbed Sonny's and soon they were outside, their clothes drenched. Sonny looked at Chad with a scowl on her face. The thunders were becoming louder more often.

Chad came in closer and whispered in her ear "I told you I would show you how to learn to hear the rain didn't I?" Sonny smacked him on the arm.

"And getting me soaked wet was part of it?"

Chad bit his lip in amusement "Kind of" Sonny turned around, to get back to the house but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. "Would you relax?" He said, not letting her go.

She huffed in response and stayed still. Chad placed a hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. They were both dripping wet in middle of the little meadow outside Condor studios, thunders were heard every once in a while but they seemed to forget about everything about them. Their clothes clanged to them and they were heavy."Close your eyes and listen" Chad commanded. Sonny obeyed and closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped tight around Chad's neck as they slowly swayed to a non-existent music. She inhaled a deep breath of Chad's cologne. He smelled so good.

For the past two years she pretended to ignore the attraction they had between each other for their career's sake but she knew that tonight, rules might be broken and the thunderstorm was the cause of the beautiful disaster that might happen but this time… _she didn't mind._

She heard the thud of the rain on the grass, the thunders echoing in the background and the slow breathing of Chad in her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Chad whose blue eyes were staring back at her, they held so much emotion.

"Did you hear it?" Chad asked, whispering in her ear. Sonny smiled and her grip on his neck tightened.

"I did" She said, grinning from ear to ear. Even if the rain was pounding heavily on them, they could hear each other. Both of them ignoring the thunderstorm around them, they felt in their embrace.

She could still hear the rain sing. The rain was pounding heavily but yet so peacefully, the thunders as background music and Chad's breath that made her own breath stop.

"Our song" She whispered.

_From now on, her opinion about rain and thunderstoms had definetely changed..._

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) I'm a review beggar! Muahaha and a ninja in training :P  
**

**I am not very confident about this one-shot cuz i dont think it was as good as i wanted to be, and i dont care if your write a flame to my story, because critizicing is meant to help right? :D **

**- Emily**


End file.
